This invention relates to the use of labels in processes of manufacture employing non-metallic material in web form, for example woven and knitted fabrics, plastics sheet material and special papers.
It has hitherto been the practice for textile material to be inspected at the mill by visual inspection of the web, as it passes an inspector. Where the inspector sees a fault in the web, he or she marks the fault by inserting a string in the selvedge. The web is then wound into a bale and the bale is shipped to the user who claims an allowance depending on the number of strings. The textile material is then made up into garments and those garments incorporating faults have to be rejected or treated as seconds. This means that a considerable amount of effort is put into the manufacture of garments incorporating faults but it has hitherto been found cheaper to follow this course than to extract those parts of the web containing faults.